A Cure for Boredom
by L Lawliet Ryu
Summary: After Higuchi is captured and L clears Light of being Kira, he offers Light a partnership, knowing the teen is bored. Will it be enough to keep Light distracted from his own thoughts? Warnings in chapter 1 (self harm, dark themes) May contain spoilers for entire manga/anime. Rated T to be safe; rating may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. I am not new to FanFiction, but this is my third account. I've written around 30 stories, all of them being for Criminal Minds, but I wasn't pleased with my reputation when it comes to my writing, so I made a new account, yet again. I will use this account only for Death Note, most likely, and I'd like to start off with a multi-chapter fic, mostly because I hate doing oneshots. They seem to end too abruptly for my likings.

Warning(s): This fanfiction will contain dark themes, self-harm, possible drug use/references, suicidal tendencies, triggers, and anything of the sorts. I can't say for sure because I hardly have the plot down in my head yet, but I will change warnings if/when needed, accordingly.

Light... the man L once thought was Kira. That is, until they caught a man name Higuchi from Yotsuba Group and the killings ended for good. The notebook was destroyed and Higuchi sent to his execution immediately. Finally, the case was at its end. Kira's reign was over, and Lights name has been cleared.

Light... L's first friend, equal in intelligence and, soon enough, deductive reasoning skills. Upon clearing Light's name, L had asked Light to join him back in Winchester, England to speak of partnership. Watari, or Quillish Wammy, was surprised, to say the least. L had never once befriended anyone, let alone discussed the possibility of partnership with anyone.

Before too long, they entered L's private jet, England bound. Light never once questioned his choice to join the man that had once imprisoned him on suspicion of being Kira. But the temptation to live a life of excitement topped with the desperation for a challenge was too much to deny the offer. It might have been the only chance at leaving his boring life. Even college and cases with the NPA were too easy for his genius deductive skills. However, they still weren't up to par with L's. That would change soon enough.

"Light-kun," L's eyes met Lights. "What made you take up my offer so quickly?" Of course L knew the reason. He couldn't let Light know he knew though. He needed Light to express his fears of boredom. Sure, he may not have been Kira, but he had an affinity to the ideals. Therefore, boredom would eventually drive Light to do foolish things.

"You know I enjoyed working the Kira Case with you, Ryuzaki," Light said with his reassuring smile. L wasn't easily fooled. As soon as light averted his eyes to the other side of the cabin, away from eye contact, he knew his suspicions were correct. There it was, his eyes met L's once again. "It only makes sense to better myself and the world by coming with you." Lies. He would have made a perfect Kira.

"We both know that's not the complete answer, Light." L set his dark eyes stone in contact with Light. This showed he wasn't joking, on top of removing the honorary in his name.

Light frowned. What had he meant by that? Surely he didn't still think Light was Kira, so what could it be? Did he know something Light didn't? Or did he already know of Light's fears and weaknesses. That couldn't possibly be it. L may be the worlds three greatest detectives, but Light was not an idiot when it came to hiding his physical and mental flaws.

He shrugged it off and regained his composure. _"Checkmate," _L thought, turning back to his laptop, leaving the conversation at that. For now.

Light stood and walked to the back of the cabin where the small restroom was located. 12 more hours in the same vicinity as L was going to drive him insane, as much as he thought of L as a close friend, now. That didn't mean L wasn't hard to be around with his socially inept behaviors. He didn't know the first thing about personal privacy.

Light stared at himself long and hard in the mirror. Was he really an open book? Easy to read by whoever took the time to pay attention? It made him sick to his stomach knowing he couldn't hide even his own thoughts from his companion, greatest detective in the world or not.

He reached in his pocket, feeling a small blade graze his fingers soft enough not to slice the flesh. Pulling it out, his heart raced. He hadn't used it since he was chained to L. The case had been taking its toll, and with little to no sleep, he was surprised he hadn't done it more often. It was hard to find time alone, however. He still remembered the time he locked L out of the bathroom to do his business. He also remembered the knowing look the detective gave him as he walked off, leaving not a single trace of what he had just done. L never brought it up, and Light had almost forgotten. Until now.

Almost smiling at the memory, Light took the small blade and grazed his arm closer to his elbow. He didn't want L to accidentally see it and confirm what he probably already suspected. Suddenly, once wasn't enough and he slowly left three more marks. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Light asked, voice leaving not a trace of waver he thought would be there. He was surprisingly calm. Maybe it was from the stinging in his arm, or maybe the fact he'd been around L enough by now for his ability to hide emotions had rubbed off some.

"You've been in there a few minutes. I just wanted to make sure you didn't... fall asleep." L finished after a pause. Now was not the time to address his suspicions.

There was a soft click as Light opened the door, an almost innocent, sheepish smile on his face. L didn't fall victim to the lie plastered on his face. He was too smart to believe everything was okay.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just a bit tired," this wasn't entirely a lie, but definitely not the whole truth.

"Very well. I suppose I should let you lie down. Rest assured, we have a lot of talking to do when we arrive." L's icy eyes were stone again, telling so much while not revealing anything. He must have seen Light's surprise, the colour flush from his face. "Don't play dumb, Light-kun. You know very well I am not easily fooled. You think I believe you were actually dozing off in there?" Light looked away, the colour returning to his face, telling L he was right in everything he was saying. "We will talk later. For now, try to get some rest. We still have 12 hours until we arrive."

"Ryu..." Light began, composure regained once again, though mentally he was screaming at himself for actually thinking he could hide such a thing.

"Light." L began, his voice firm, leaving little to no room for argument. "Rest. Now is not the time to have this conversation. Not when you are obviously too exhausted." His voice quieted to barely above a whisper.

Light made no attempt to argue this time. He simply sprawled himself out on the couch across the cabin from L. He hid his face in the back of the couch, trying to coach himself mentally to continue breathing properly. He still couldn't let himself believe L knew how weak he was.

He eventually fell into a dreamless slumber, free of his thoughts, if only for a few hours. He gave up fighting it. It was obvious L knew. He'd just have to try harder to hide his emotions like Ryuzaki.

**A/N: **So, I like how this first little chapter turned out. It is very short but plan on the future chapters being a lot longer. I hope to make each chapter at least 2,000 words, because it seems to keep the plot flowing better that way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so I got bored and decided I didn't want to wait to write. I kept having these nagging ideas for this next chapter and didn't want to forget exactly how I want to put it on page. I'm so excited to write this, which is weird, because I haven't had the ambition to write anything for the past two years.

(*_*) (*_*)(*_*) (*_*)(*_*) (*_*)

As L suspected, Light was extremely exhausted, as he slept almost 11 hours straight. He was glad, though, as it gave L time to think of how to approach the situation. He was never good at things like this and he certainly didn't want to make matters worse. No. He had to be careful, but couldn't walk on eggshells, as that would probably upset Light further. That's what Light needed; a friend. He needed support and structure in his life while something to challenge his genius mind. No doubt, Light would soon be up to par with L. Time is all it took.

L shook out of his thoughts as Light began to open his eyes and fidget, becoming uncomfortable. It was obvious he began to remember what happened. He looked over a L, face telling a million words, but at the same time, nothing.

"We will be arriving shortly," L played at easily. He wanted to wait until they had stable ground under their feet to prod at the teens mind. "You slept for almost 11 hours," he answered seeing the shocked and confused face.

Light simply got up without a word going to the bathroom. After 11 hours, he really had to pee!

"...Light," L slowly said. He was unsure if it was okay to let the young man be alone, even for a few minutes. For the first time in what seemed eternity, he didn't have the answers. He was at a loss for what to do.

"I won't do..." Light paused. He couldn't say it. That would be admitting defeat and he wasn't ready to do that. "I'll just be a minute."

True to his word, it only took him about 25 seconds before the door opened again. L watched him walk back and sit down in his previous spot, analyzing for any telling emotion, but there were none. No. There were, but he still couldn't figure it out. He had not known what to do when it happened the first time practically in front of him. They were chained together at that point. It was a normal bathroom break, until Light came out looking emotionally wrecked. He hadn't put the pieces together until he saw the tiniest amount of red showing through on the dark sleeve of Light's shirt. Almost completely unnoticeable, but it was all he needed to know what Light was doing to himself.

He was at a loss that time. He didn't know what to do, so he didn't do anything. He stayed quiet. He wouldn't sit by idly this time, though. This was his new protégé he was looking at. There was no way he was going to let Light's brilliant mind be wasted away like that.

Light must have seen the look of newfound determination on L's face.

"Ryuzaki," Light tried softly. "I know you don't believe me but I was just really tired. I had dozed off for only 5 minutes. I don't know what you think I was doing in there but..." he was cut off by a hand.

"I was going to wait until we got to Winchester to tell you this, but since you seem to have no problem igniting discussion..." he turned to better face the teen, shutting his laptop at the same time. "Do not lie to me. You are better than that. You know me well enough to know I can tell when you are lying. So if you don't mind, tell me."

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, failing to keep his voice from shaking.

"Do not play dumb. I want you to say it. Admit it. Tell me what you were doing." Surprisingly, he was able to keep his voice cool. It would do no good to start a shouting match in the sky. But the only way he was going to get through to Light was by forcing him to voice his problems and open up.

"I..." Lights face reddened. He was downright ashamed of himself not as much because of what he was doing to himself, but because of the fact he actually thought he could outsmart the greatest detective in the world, his mentor, and most of all, his best friend. He felt a tear run down his cheek. At that, he turned away and aggressively wiped it with his sleeve.

Before he realized, L was by his side with a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," he said softly. He repeated those words for only a few moments before Light jumped up and started for the bathroom slowly.

"I have to use the restroom again..." Light began, only to be cut off with a sharp glance from L.

"No." His voice raised just slightly.

"No?" Light questioned. What was L doing? Why did he even care? This was probably just another sick game.

"Sit down." L demanded with another sharp look straight at Light.

"But I need to..." he gestured to the restroom.

L was confused. Did Light think he was stupid? Like he didn't know what he wanted to do. Maybe it was just him not thinking clearly from too many emotions at play. He'd have to tread carefully. He thought for a moment, gazing at Light who was, thankfully, waiting for permission to continue into the bathroom.

"If you really need to go, then give me any sharp objects you have or let me come in with you." He was done beating around the bush. It had obviously shocked Light because he just stood there, mouth was agape as if he was trying to say something but didn't know what he wanted to say.

"I don't have any..." Light tried. He didn't know why he kept thinking he could lie and L would believe him; but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, let alone give up his razor. It would make it all real. But wait; isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want help? He honestly didn't know anymore.

L closed his eyes more out of disappointment than exasperation. "I know that you cut yourself. You don't have to lie about it. I'm not mad. I just want to help."

Light felt his eyes starting to tear up again but he blinked them away. Who was he? He wasn't this weak person that always cried when someone brought attention their faults. Light sat back down next to L and sighed. This was all L needed as a confession.

"Please give it to me..." L said almost whispering. He felt if he was too loud or demanding, Light just may fall into a million broken shards. He looked directly into the boys eyes, which were filled with so much sadness.

He saw the contemplation on Light's face for a moment before he reached into his pocket and gently removed a small blade. It was slightly covered in blood on one end, obviously hadn't been used that much. L was grateful for this fact. He held out his hand and looked away from the blade. Looking up, he saw tears running down the boy's face again as he stared at the shiny blade. His protégé brought the tip of it to his finger as he held it and squeezed, causing enough pressure to puncture the thin layer of skin.

L immediately grabbed his hand tightly. Light loosened his grasp immediately, looking at his mentor. The detectives panda eyes weren't so soft analytical like usual, rather a demand playing across them. He didn't even need to speak for Light to let go of the blade. This was rewarded with L loosening his grasp on Light's wrist.

"I know you are hurting but I will not let you do this to yourself, Light-kun," he was back to a firm voice since it seemed to work better with the boy. He needed a figure in his life to guide him, even if he didn't want it sometimes. L was willing to give him that structure he needed for however long it would take. "Are there anymore?" Light shook his head "no". L gave him a look warning him not to lie, but was pleased when his body language told him the boy was telling the truth. "You may go to the bathroom now."

Light only sat back in his seat in response, almost as if he knew they were almost ready to land, because the speaker came on with the pilot asking them to seat themselves and put their seat belts on.

"Light-kun. I am not angry, as I have said before. I wish to help you get through this. We will speak more when we get to the orphanage. I wish to have a long conversation with you over various things, but be sure this will be a large fraction of that conversation. I care about you. You are my first real friend..." L trailed off, but he spoke again. "But I am also your mentor now and as a mentor, I am responsible for your wellbeing and I will not stand by and let you ruin yourself like this. You're too good for that." He said with a firm voice again. Now, he didn't have to only be the sympathetic friend, but the strict guidance he needed. L didn't know if he was ready for this, but this wasn't a challenge he could just accept or decline. This was something bigger. It was between the life or death of his best friend.

They landed in silence. L would glance every few moment gauging his young friend's emotions. If he looked hard enough, he could see denial, fear, realization, calmness, then anger. That's it. He was angry. L wasn't looking forward to the emotionally exhausting discussion ahead of them. There may even be a few punches thrown, but he promised himself, no matter what... he would not kick Light or harm him in any way unless necessary.

They decided to go to a café to have their discussion. It wouldn't help trying to do it in Wammy House during the day. Too many kids would be curious, wanting to see L and his new friend. Plus, L didn't want to put Light through that yet.

Handing Light a coffee, they found a table in a secluded corner of the room. Light made no moves to start the conversation as L added some extra sugar to his coffee. It was going to be a long day.

"How many times have you... done it?" L asked slowly, hoping he was wording it in a sensitive way.

Light simply shrugged, never failing to keep away from eye contact. "Who knows. I've been doing it since junior high. The social expectations were so high at that point. School was always too easy. Why do you think I quit tennis? Can't wear long sleeves to tennis matches," Light stated it matter-of-factly, shrugging it off as if nothing had happened.

L knew what this was. Light was building himself a big barrier similar to that of the Great Wall. It wasn't going to work though. Walls never worked. Someone, if they wanted bad enough to penetrate, would get through eventually, both literally and figuratively.

"Light-kun," L said with a soft tone. It was time for him to be Light's friend. When Light didn't look up or even acknowledge he was listening, he used a firmer tone. "Light." He looked up immediately. L would have to remember that anytime he needed Light to take him seriously he'd have to be the strict mentor, guiding his young grasshopper to the right path.

"Light-kun, I wish you would not act so flippant about this..." he started. When he realized Light was still paying attention, he continued. "You need help, and that's what you're going to get." The insomniac detective contemplated for a moment. He knew his next 10 steps were planned out, but was it too soon to reveal the next step to Light? Would he agree or storm off back to Japan? No, he wouldn't let that happen. "Just as before, we will be together 24/7, even at night. We will do training Monday through Friday, and have weekends off for free time. I can't let you continue like this and I can't trust you to not do anything to harm yourself." L finished with a voice leaving no option to argue. He had obviously made up his mind and there was no changing it.

He gauged Light's reaction, if there was one. All he saw was more denial.

"I won't do it again, Ryuzaki... I promise. Please, trust me." Light made eye contact for the first time. Still, even if he was telling the truth, that didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind the first moment he is left alone.

"No, Light-kun. I care too much for you to turn away now. At least this time we won't be chained together, but the other conditions will be the same, if not more strict. You cannot go into bathrooms by yourself and we will share a room. I do not want you more than 20 feet away from me at all times. Does this sound fair?" L asked, even though he obviously wasn't going to change his mind even if Light said no.

Light merely nodded, knowing it would get him nowhere to argue. Still, he was getting pissed at L for treating him like he was going to kill himself and talking to him as if he were a petulant toddler that wouldn't behave. They were only six years apart, so why would L be talking to him like a parent would.

"Good. Now... please come with me." L stood up and led them to the men's restroom, which was empty. He locked the door behind him and turned to Light. "Show me your arms. I will be checking for self inflicted harm randomly, so I want to see how bad it is now." Light crossed his arms. He was started to really get pissed off now. What right did he have demanding so much of him? He was supposed to be his partner, not a child. He could take care of himself! Or maybe he did want someone to take care of him for once...

L wasted no more time and gently took hold of one of lights arms, not wanting to hurt him if the damage was bad. pulling one sleeve up, he realized there weren't any new markings on this arm, but there were some very noticeable scars. Pulling up the other sleeve was a whole new sight. Five parallel gashes that were red from irritation caused L to sigh.

"You should have at least cleaned this properly." He lead Light to the sink and began rubbing soap on the wounds gently. The teen hissed as the soap stung like hell, but felt much better feeling the cool water run over it, taking the inflammation down dramatically.

Light stood there, dumbfounded. How was L so calm. He thought the detective would be angry and give up, realizing he wasn't worth the trouble anymore. But here he was, cleaning the wounds he inflicted upon himself. Light didn't think he deserved someone to care so much about what happens to him.

They left the café together, taking a taxi to Wammy's House, the orphanage of which L grew up in. L had already talked to Roger and it was alright Light stayed there for training. It would be the perfect place with all the other genius children around.

L was grateful they arrived late enough to where the children would be asleep, so him and his protégé could continue their conversation. L led Light straight to their large room and sat on the bed, motioning for Light to follow suit.

After they both made themselves comfortable, L asked the question he wanted Light to answer. "Light-kun, if I may ask again, what is the reason that you accepted my offer so quickly?"

Light smiled, or tried, which turned to be more of a grimace. "I figured you knew..." he slightly trailed. "I was under the assumption you just wanted me to admit my..." _What? Lonliness? Desperation? Boredom? Depression?_

"Say it, Light. You need to say it. That is the first step to getting over this." L encouraged gently, remembering to use his softer tone. He didn't want to have to be forceful with the kid unless it was needed.

"Ryuzaki..." he was going to fight it again. Light didn't want to admit it, but when he looked over at his friend, he saw his demeanor change again. His eyes telling Light he wasn't going to take anything but an answer to his question. Why did those eyes always make Light follow his orders? Why couldn't he tell L to just screw off and stay out of his personal affairs. Well, of course, Light knew... he wanted help, but his pride made it extremely hard to admit it.

L raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"...I need help." There, he admitted it. He just hoped L would be happy with that much. Looking back up, he saw his friend smile sadly.

"I know." L stated. There was no reason to say anything else. At least Light admitted there was a problem instead of divulging in his denial even as the blade sliced his arm. They sat like that for a few minutes before L realized it would be best to get there stuff unpacked now rather than later.

"Light-kun..." Light looked up, suddenly, almost shocked at the sudden sound. "I think it would be best if we started unpacking now..." L trailed off hoping that much would be an explanation.

"Okay?" Light tilted his head enough to show he was genuinely confused by L's behavior all of a sudden.

"I need to make sure you don't have any more sharp objects with you." Oh.

"Oh." Light thought for a moment. He wouldn't have cared if L saw his underwear or anything, but it was the fact he brought his other box cutter blades that upset him. "But Ryuzaki... you said we'll be together 24/7... how could I possibly do anything even if I did have some, not that I do anyways."

"I may not sleep a lot but sometimes I do. That would be a perfect time for you to sneak somewhere, so, I will have the room locked and only I will have the key. But that doesn't mean you can't use whatever you have in here. It would be best if you just told me if you have any now." L knew it would be hard for Light but it had to be done, for Light's sake.

"You already have the only one I brought..." Light started. "Besides, it'll take too long to look through my stuff... can't we just do it in the morning? I'm kind of tired." Oh no he didn't just say that. He almost facepalmed as soon as the words left his mouth. He had just slept 11 hours. He sure wasn't good at lying to L. Maybe it was the fact he was being treated like a misbehaving child that made it hard to lie?

"I'm sure you noticed your mistake, Light," L said none too nicely. L thought even if he was going to be lied to, it would have actually been a well thought out lie. "Now, I suggest you give them to me."

Light blushed, ashamed at his stupid mistake. Now he was being reprimanded by someone close to his age. Even though, the look in L's eyes, the disappointment and a hint of frustration, Light still walked to his suit case and unzipped it. He came back moments later with 6 identical blades. L sighed. This was more than he was expecting, so he figured that was all of them, so he felt no real need to go through every inch of the boys belongings.

He got up and walked to the desk, putting them in a drawer that locked and closed it. He put the key back in his front pocket, knowing Light probably wouldn't attempt to steal the key. Deciding it was time to change the mood in hopes work would pull Light out of the darkness for a bit, he walked over to his own bags, opened one, and pulled out a book on introduction psychology.

"Are you feeling up to beginning training, Light-kun?" Light gave him a smirk, seeing L the calm friend again.

"Sure." L grinned, happy to see Light in a genuine better mood than a few minutes ago. They both climbed on the bed after grabbing snacks. Jet lag wasn't affecting L so much as he always stays up anyways, but it was affecting Light, who was always used to sleeping at a decent time, so they stayed awake all night. L explained many key points in the first couple chapters of the text book.

For a while, Light felt content. They were talking about criminal mentalities and body language most of the night. Light enjoyed spending time with his friend, but when L turned into the disappointed mentor, he could only be forced to face his fears and flaws. He couldn't run from them anymore because L wasn't going to let him. In a way, he was grateful L was there to help him through it all, overcoming his clinical depression to training to be as great a detective as L someday.

Light felt an itching in his arm, though, and it wasn't from the previous wound. His body nagged him to be harmed again. He craved to feel the blade puncture flesh and he wanted to feel the sting and watch the blood start seeping through the gash. L must have noticed Light deep in thought.

"Light-kun, are you alright? What are you thinking?" L softly inquired. He saw that same look of desperation in his eyes as he had on the jet yesterday. He couldn't be fooled.

"Oh, ah, nothing Ryuzaki. I guess I'm just getting tired already. This is some pretty boring stuff." Light gave a little yawn to emphasize his point. Getting up, he closed the book, putting it on the night stand. He removed his pants and proceeded to get in bed only in his long sleeve shirt and boxers. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Okay Ryuzaki?"

"That is fine, Light-kun. You can take your shirt off you know. It can't be comfortable to sleep in." In all the time he spent chained to the young man, he almost never slept in anything more than boxers, and L had an inkling as to why that changed now. Seeing the look of hesitation on Lights face, he proceeded to say, "It's okay. I already saw them, Light. Take your shirt off and get some rest. I'm doing this because I care about you, not because I'm judging you."

Light gave a sheepish smile. L has always been able to read him like a book. Always. He took his shirt off and laid on his side of the bed, covering only his bottom half. He noticed L lay next to him, so he turned so they were facing each other. Light gave a half smile, which L returned. Light followed L's gaze down to his left arm. This was the arm that was mutilated by his own doing. Light shivered when L traced his fingers ever so gently over the marks that were starting to look better already. It felt good to be cared for, and it really felt nice the way L was touching his arm. He was glad L came around when he did, because understanding that man was the perfect puzzle for him.

**A/N:** Well, I think this may just have to lean toward yaoi. I will keep it subtle for now and will continue this based on reviews. Majority wins. Let me know if you would like to see this unravel into yaoi or if I should just keep it a close friendship? Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
